


Чудик

by Moodak_Blues



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues
Summary: Ау, в которой Кайто подрабатывает личным тренером Сонии и волей-неволей знакомится с её специфическим окружением; специфичность оного, впрочем, по большей части заключена в конкретном человеке.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 3





	Чудик

Парень у дальней скамьи выглядел откровенно <i>стрёмно</i>.

Высокий, одетый во всё чёрное — на таком-то солнцепёке! — и бледный, словно поганка, он одним своим присутствием заметно напрягал как мамочек с колясками, так и снующих по парку детей. Для полноты образа ему не хватало разве что стаи воронов, которые бы зловеще кружили над его головой; появись они сейчас из ниоткуда, Кайто бы совсем не удивился.

(Врёт, конечно — заорал бы дурниной при первом же взгляде.)

— Э-эй, Харумаки, — взгляд, на него обращённый, не предвещает ничего хорошего. — Давай свернём?

— Ты сам выбрал эту дорогу, — отрезает подруга, поправляя лямку рюкзака. — Ещё говорил, что она короче.

Кайто украдкой посматривает на фрика: по мере того, как они с Маки подходят ближе, его действия начинают казаться всё более осмысленными... Вернее, они были бы такими, не стой он под деревом в полном одиночестве.

— Ну и что? Можем немного прогуляться! — настаивает он всё же, нервно сглатывая вставший поперёк горла ком.

— Мы <i>опаздываем</i>, Кайто, — с затаённой угрозой раздаётся в ответ.

Незнакомец плавно, размашисто жестикулирует, и вибрации его пугающе-низкого голоса доносятся до слуха даже на столь внушительном расстоянии. Кажется, он разговаривает с... белкой. Чёрт возьми, этот сумасшедший средь бела дня болтает с белкой, и либо самомуКайтоуже мерещится, либо животное действительно смотрит на него в ответ.

Меньше всего на свете он хочет делать ещё хоть один шаг в сторону этой компании.

— Харумаки, давай обойдём его, — еле заметным кивком головы он указывает на странного парня и его не менее странное занятие. — Я не хо…

Фраза обрывается на полуслове, стоит Кайто почувствовать на себе ещё один хмурый взгляд. Неужели <i>он</i> услышал их? На таком расстоянии?

— Бежим.

— Что? Не собираюсь я…

— БЕЖИМ!

— Прости, задержался немного, — уже с порога Кайто виновато улыбается, кидая спортивную сумку на ближайшую скамейку.

Успевшая переодеться Сония мягко кивает головой, с готовностью поднимаясь на ноги, и стряхивает с футболки несуществующие пылинки. Его тут же накрывает очередной волной стыда: при её-то плотном графике подобные несостыковки кажутся непозволительной роскошью.

— Ничего, я понимаю, — девушка действительно не выглядит расстроенной. — Может, что-нибудь случилось?

— Да так… — Кайто отводит взгляд: только на подходе к зданию он осознал, как глупо их бегство выглядело со стороны. — В парке мы наткнулись на кого-то чудика, — он ещё с белкой разговаривал — а он нас услышал. Пришлось сделать лишний круг.

О подробностях и последовавшем нагоняе он всё-таки решает умолчать — Сония узнает об этом если не от него, то от наверняка всё ещё рассерженной Харумаки.

В голубоватых глазах проблёскивает какая-то непонятная эмоция; на долю мгновения поджав подрагивающие губы, собеседница вкрадчиво интересуется:

— Извини, но… не мог бы ты поподробнее описать этого «чудика»?

— Наверное? М-м, бледный такой весь, чуть ниже меня ростом, — непонимающе хмурясь, парень ладонью проводит отметку примерно на уровне глаз. — Чёрные волосы с проседью, фиолетовый ша…

Переливчатый смех заметно сбивает его с толку и нужной мысли; многократным эхом отражаясь ото стен, он быстро заполняет собой просторное помещение.

— Это… мой парень, — выдавливает Сония наконец, кое-как сумев унять веселье.— Гандам. 

— Твой кт..?

— Ох, и кстати! — произносит она прежде, чем Кайто успевает закончить. — Как раз сегодня я планировала вас познакомить.


End file.
